Flood Escape: The Platformer
Flood Escape: The Platformer '''is a game created and published by Wormhole Studios Inc. as a tribute to well-known Roblox game Flood Escape. Basically, the game, Flood Escape, turns into a platformer with levels which you must complete. There are many hazards, mainly drowning in the rising water/being burnt by rising lava ( water doesn't exist in the second last normal level, Sky Sanctuary and in the last hard level Annihilation Archways and lava only exists in the final normal level Dark Sci-Facility. Water doesn't rise in Decrepit Seas and drowning is a great hazard in Decrepit, as water covers the entire stage except the third level) '''Release Date: '''June 29, 2018 '''Platforms: '''PC, PS4, Xbox One X, Switch '''Ratings: 10/10 Cost: '1.99$ (''Steam) Player(s) * Subject #01 (Also present in Lab Experiment: The Platformer) * Subject #234 (Newcomer, Unlockable) * Subject #932 (Newcomer, Unlockable) * Subject #1022 (Newcomer, Unlockable, New) * Subject #1057 (Newcomer, Unlockable, New) Levels # Flood Escape Lobby 1, 2, 3 (Local Forecast) # Easy Challenge 1, 2, 3 (Local Forecast) # Hard Challenge 1, 2, 3 (Local Forecast) # Medium Challenge 1, 2, 3 (Local Forecast) # Wacky Factory 1, 2, 3 (Music) # Ludicrous Labyrinth 1, 2, 3 (Music) # Core 1 (Boss: The Core) (Music) # Familiar Ruins 1, 2, 3 (Music) # Beneath the Ruins 1, 2, 3 (Music) # Mysterium 1, 2, 3 (Music) # Poisonous Valley 1, 2, 3 (Music) # Wild Savannah 1, 2, 3 (Music) # Graveyard Cliffside 1, 2, 3 (Music) # Lost Woods 1, 2, 3 (Music) # Lost Desert 1, 2, 3 (Music) # Decrepit Seas 1, 2, 3 (Music) # Crypt Volcano 1, 2, 3 (Newcomer) (Music) # Lava Tower 1, 2, 3 (Same music as the final boss of Hard Mode) # Master Ruin 1 (Newcomer) (Music) # Sky Sanctuary 1, 2, 3 (Music) # Dark Sci-Facility 1, 2, 3 (Music) (Final level of Easy and Normal Mode) # Finale 1 (Final boss of Normal/Easy) (Music) # Annihilation Archways 1, 2, 3 (Music) (Final level of Hard Mode) # Return to Beneath the Ruins (Final boss of Hard) (Music) # Finale 2 (Second form of Hard final boss, Insane only) Trivia * Master Ruin and The Core only have one floor. * This is the second game in the Roblox Games Platformer series, first is Lab Experiment: The Platformer The Core Boss Battle '''The Core '''is nothing like the boss in Cave Story. Being the first of two boss battles in Normal & Easy, first of three in Hard, and first of four in Insane, it seperates the events of Flood Escape I and Flood Escape II. To defeat it, you must press 12 buttons on a vertical autoscroller section while constantly going up and avoiding the water. The Core might cause it to rise faster, requiring faster reactions and timing. The Core itself looks a like blue glowing blob that has red orbits of negative energy that spin around it. It dies by losing its red orbits and disintegrating, causing an unstable chemical reaction that sends a shockwave kilometers away, eventually ruining the lobby and turning the water into lava. Then the second part of the game begins. '''Difficulty: 4/10 (6/10 on Hard, 8/10 on Insane, 2/10 on Easy) Final Boss (Normal) The final boss of Normal and Easy Mode is the Great Robloxian King. He looks like a giant Robloxian with pharoah-like clothes and a crown. He is aggressive and was willing to defeat the Subjects for years, that he even brainwashed 80% of the planet like an evil scientist who ran the lab in Lab Experiment. Being a highly corrupt king, he overthinks he can defeat all the Subjects... This battle is like the Core but the autoscroller is faster and you must press 8 buttons instead. Also, the water becomes acid and once 3 buttons are pressed, lava. The platforming is also much more complicated. Difficulty: 6/10 (8/10 on Hard, 10/10 on Insane, 4/10 on Easy) Final Boss (Hard) The final boss of Hard Mode is also the Great Robloxian King, but he was in his last stand to insanity. Holding his fist in anger, he bursts into a Super Saiyan transformation-like pose and turns into a massive giant. Before the battle begins, King gives out a very loud and intimidating roar. The boss battle takes place in a further ruined Beneath the Ruins. He starts chasing the Subjects. The Subjects have to run away while also dodging laser beams from King's eye, lava tsunamis, collapsing platforms, falling blocks, and more. 24 Buttons must be pressed. This level slightly resembles New Super Mario Bros Wii's final boss layout, although most platforms are arranged differently and there are many more deadends and the blocks and platforms are thinner and smaller. After twenty four buttons are pressed, Beneath the Ruins' roof is annihilated to reveal Familiar Ruins, now filled with lava and turned broken. The blocks are harder to go on, there are more hazards especially falling blocks, and lightning begins to strike the roof, allowing bursts of lava to enter through the top. The Subjects have to press twelve more buttons. Great Robloxian is faster and does attacks at a lesser delay. The final boss theme turns highly orchestrated. Pillars of lava and collapsing blocks are new hazards in the second phase. Now Great Robloxian after the twelve buttons turns even larger to annihilate both Beneath the Ruins and Familiar Ruins, as well as Sinking Ship and the Dark Sci Forest and Facility nearby. Great Robloxian captures the Subjects before a missile starts to destroy the cage and the cage is flung to Lava Tower itself. Now, the Subjects have to press 16 buttons and the music turns into an extremely epic, Kingdom Hearts-like version of the final boss. Great Robloxian King is now even faster and has a new attack which is to cause lava to fall in one side of the screen. The Lava Tower extends out of the volcano to reveal an ashy sky, which then goes above the clouds which then leads to outer space, passing the Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and then the Lava Tower stops looping and the Subjects get crushed. Once Great Robloxian King is defeated, he will fall down and a massive crash collapsing Lava Tower occurs. Then, the lava and acid turns back into water, the water in locations stops rising, and many areas are brought back to pure form like Beneath the Ruins and Familiar Ruins turning into Flood Escape 1's lobby, which leads to the end of the game. However, in Insane, he jumps and an even harder version of the battle begins with more hazards and more complicated platforming, with Familiar Ruins, Lava Tower, and Beneath the Ruins restored. Difficulty: 10/10 on Hard, 12/10 in Insane (20/10 in second battle of Insane) Trivia 2 * The final boss on Hard is considered to be the 5th hardest and second most intense and epic of all time, and the second battle on Insane is considered to be the hardest, most intense, and epic boss of all time. * This game is the highest rated game of all time by all websites except by IGN (4th best) GameSpot (3rd best) and Nintendo Life (2nd best), just because of the final boss, story, gameplay and level design. IGN, Gamespot, and Nintendo Life slightly criticized the game for the fact there are so many NPCs on screen it is annoying (20 Subjects) when the new update in August 1, 2018 came in. It had a 9.2/10 rating before the update. * The game was so good that Wormhole Studios decided to port it to the PS4, Switch and Xbox One in August 2, 2018. * Dark Sci Facility used to have Sinking Ship's music in FE2 until the Aug 16 patch was updated.